


MULTITUDE

by LAFAYAY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assassin Harry, Bad Boy Harry, Daddy Harry, Fanfiction, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Multi, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Harry, Prince Harry Styles, Psycho Harry, Swearing, Teacher Harry, University Student Harry, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAFAYAY/pseuds/LAFAYAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of fanfictions and a fallen eyelash changed a lot for Kendall. She wanted to escape reality, and then the escape became reality.</p><p>or<br/>the one where Kendall makes a wish on an eyelash and all her fanfictions come to life.<br/>[HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREFACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a weird idea but I thought it'd be fun. Just to clear a few things up, none of the fanfictions that I mention here are real. And just because the main character's name is Kendall, does not mean I imagine her as Kendall Jenner.

 Kendall yawned as she finally came to the end of the fanfiction she had started last night. At the top of her phone screen, the time read  ** _3:46AM_** in black letters. She shrugged it off, as she usually fell asleep around this time, so it wasn't much of a big deal.

 Every night she stayed up late reading another fanfiction, tonight was no exception. How else was she supposed to find out Harry finally realised that he loved Jessica as more than a submissive and married her? (SPOILER ALERT: he did.) 

 Kendall sat up and reached over to plug her phone into it's charger, setting it on the bedside table. She yawned again, stretching and rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her hands, noticing a little strand of jet black hair on her finger, and wondered if she should just make a wish.

 "Fuck it." She muttered, shrugging and blowing on her eyelash as she closed her eyes and thought.

_I wish all the Harrys in the fanfictions I've read were real._

 She opened her eyes, and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she saw the eyelash still resting on her finger. She blew again, with more force and... Nothing. She blew fiercely a few more times, smirking triumphantly as she saw that the eyelash was no longer there.

"Yeah, that's right, bitch." She muttered to no one in particular. She wrapped herself in a blanket burrito, already thinking about what fanfiction she would start reading tomorrow morning when she woke up, thinking nothing of the wish she'd just made. She made plenty of wishes when she was little, none of them came true. She'd stopped making them when she turned thirteen, when she realised that it'd been 7 years and she still didn't have a pony and live in a big castle. If that didn't come true, she was sure that this wish wouldn't either.

 Unfortunately, Kendall was wrong. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was VERY short, I know, but it was only the preface so it's meant to be more of an intro to the story.


	2. THATS HOW YOU KNOW

 Kendall groaned when she heard the obscenely loud beeping coming from her bedside table, the sound dragging her out of her peaceful sleep. She felt around for a bit, trying to find the clock, before finally turning it off. 

 She sat up, wiping the drool off her chin and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Why was it so quiet? Usually she could hear her roommate, Jade, in the kitchen, making breakfast or jamming to music as she waited for Kendall. She shrugged it off and climbed out of bed, quickly changing into the first clean clothes that she could find in her closet, brushing her hair and teeth quickly. Still no sound in the house.

 The unusual silence made her concerned, so she walked down the hallway to her Jade's room, but it was empty. She walked downstairs, finding the house completely empty. A note on the kitchen counter read,

**_"Went to South Africa for a vacation, sorry I didn't warn you earlier (:_ **

**_~Jade"_ **

The note made her furrow her brows in frustration. It wasn't like Jade to leave her alone in the house for an extensive amount of time due to her tendency to fuck shit up when she was alonex even more unlike her to not tell Kendall beforehand. It was extremely out-of-character, but she dismissed it hesitantly. Kendall are some toaster strudel and looked into the mirror.

 "Slay your entire school, you sexy beast." She whispered to herself, before walking out the door.

* * *

 

 It was difficult not to think about Jesy leaving suddenly as Kendall walked across her college campus to her classroom, she worried too much for her own good. She tried to look around for Jade's girlfriend, Perrie, and their friend Jesy, but figured that they had already made it to class, so she just walked to room A14. She smiled as she saw she was correct, and sat next to her two friends. 

 "So the word is that Proffesser Malik got sick, and his substitute is the hottest person ever." Perrie said as soon as Kendall sat down next to them.

 "Oh great, more chances that I'll fail finals. I'll be staring at the hot ass teacher instead of listening." Kendall rolled her eyes at Jesy, and she heard the door of the classroom open and close as everyone went silent. She turned to see if the rumours were true, and didn't expect what she saw.

 Harry.  _Fucking_. Styles. Her eyes grew wide. Why wasn't anybody freaking out? Why was Harry Styles their teacher? As far as she remembered, he dropped out of school a while ago, surely he wasn't qualified to teach a college class full of Criminal Justice majors.

 "Guys... Why is Harry Styles teaching our class?" She whispered to Jesy.

 "Is that his name? Do you know him? Could you introduce us?" Jesy asked, her eyes widening in excitement. Kendall furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 "What do y-" 

 "Ms. Mongeau, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" She stopped talking once she heard a familiar British accent.

 "How do you know my name?" She asked.

 "Not important. Meet me after class." He answered, then started with the lecture. She tried to decipher a reason as to why a celebrity who'd dropped out of high school when he was 16 was teaching her class when she finally remembered her wish from last night. 

 "Oh  _shit._ " She said, quite loudly.

 "Ms. Mongeau, how dare you use that language in a classroom?" She ignored Harry, realising that she recognised the story. In fact, the girl in the story went to Florida State University, just like her. Her dream came true. The eyelash worked for once. Which meant there would be more Harry's lurking around the  campus... 

 It was in this moment that Kendall Mongeau knew, she fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen of shitty endings right here... Alongside happilylarry ofc lmao but I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
